What Lies In The Shadows For Him
by Reikai Ryuu
Summary: In the future of 2020, Max is in a life or death situation. An assassin has been sent to kill him. Many try to help. Old friends...and even old enemies.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

He ran. He ran far away from his home. How he hated home. So much hatred bottled up. He just had to leave. Max needed to leave.

As he ran and ran, something caught he eye. A small graveyard. Very desolate and quiet as all graveyards were. It was well passed midnight and he was exhausted, tired and alone. But the stars were shining magnificently around the new moon. Gazing at the exquisite sight, Max almost forgot about how exhausted he was until…

Something tapped his shoulder. He quickly turned to face the perpetrator, but no one was within his sight. How odd… He looked up and saw a large and withered oak tree branch above him dancing with the wind. Perfect. Leaning against the oak tree he shut his eyes.

But something didn't feel right. There was a disturbance in the midnight silence. He could just feel it. His eyes shot open. What was this feeling? It almost seemed like something was out there… Ready to pounce at him…

Ready to _**kill**_ him.

A sharp pain hit his shoulder. Blood slowly stained his arm.

_No... It can't be…_ He thought.

He started running. Running as fast as he could. Blood dripping from his shoulder.

Whatever it was, it was still after him. It seems like it wasn't going off because of a senseless and foolish race for life. If Max were to live, he would have to be less of a fool.

He should know he can't run from death. And death was in the form of this mysterious _thing_ chasing him… And there was no escaping this dark and deadly figure chasing him. This may as well be the last living moments of him…because he is in the circle of death and death _shows **no** mercy_.

_Most of the time_…


	2. Chapter 2 The Assassin

The shadowy figure stopped.

_Mercy_… One of the few flaws this assassin seems to have.

Max continued to run for his pathetic life. As if it had meaning to this Earth.

When Max was clearly out of sight, the assassin revealed himself from the shadows. He dropped a knife with Max's blood and reaches for the radio. "Mission failed. Target somehow… escaped. Request to move forward." Said the assassin through the radio. "Request denied." The radio crackled, "Abort mission. Repeat, abort mission. For now."

Orders were orders. But next time, Max won't escape. One moment of pity won't save him from death. That mistake will not be made again.

"603. Mission rescheduled for tomorrow before dawn. Target suspected to be heading to coordinates 902-439.3 in 600 hours." The radio continued, "Failure will _NOT BE TOLERATED_ 603… Return to base. Repeat, return to base." The radio went quiet.

603 stood in anger by the failed mission. "Failure will not be tolerated…" 603 repeated and returned to base.

As for poor Maximillion… he continued running in fear. Knowing he would have no protection against the assassin, running was most likely the only option he had to escape a bloody death. He couldn't return home. It was far too late for that. He knew any allies would be eliminated if they were discovered assisting him. It was a very high risk. Anyone he even speaks to maybe going to certain doom. Family and friends maybe the first to die.

But he _didn't_ care. He only cared for his _own_ protection. No one else's. He just wants to live.

This is why Maximillion… _should be eliminated_.


	3. Chapter 3 Agent 396 and 582

"Agent 582 and 396, to the head official's office NOW!" Shouted the intercoms inside the FBI Secret Headquarters. "What are your orders Sir?" said Agent 582.

582 was a female agent. She had long hair, wears a bullet-proof black jacket and wielding 3 katanas and two custom made guns by 396. The guns are especially made just for 582 and 582 only. The gun's bullets go faster than any other and can go through almost anything.

Agent 396 was a more experienced male agent. He had short brown hair and a darker skin tone that 582. He had a variety of guns and explosives, along with a large sword he created that can cut through virtually everything with enough will power. 396 stated that _not just anyone can wield such a powerful sword_. And by _not anyone_, he meant only _he_ can wield it.

"Your mission is to track down Maximilliano Loza. It is said that one of our former agents, 603, has been commanded to find and destroy him," said the Head Official, "You, 396 and 582, must locate him first and give him protection until _I say otherwise_. Got it?" "…Yes sir…" Agents 396 and 582 muttered. "I said _GOT IT_?" Head Official shouted. "Yes Sir!"

396 and 582 left Head Officials office. Both wondering about this Maximilian character. The name just seemed so familiar to them. "Max? Danna..." said 582. "Yes, I know the name is just too familiar." answered 396. They continued walking down the long pathway.

"Max…Loza? From… Middle school... I think... I remember now." said 396. 582 stopped walking. "Yes _Angie_?" 582 glared at 396 "Don't call me that. We have to go to building 985.3 for _his_ coordinates."

582 and 396 may have known each other since the 1st grade but a slight grudge has hung over them for quite a while and they don't often communicate since what happened. This would actually be there 1st mission together in quite a while and 396 was often known for almost accidently killing his teammates.

But since 582 was always aware of everything, Head Quarters may have thought she would _most likely_ be uninjured by 396.

But what both of them didn't know was that if they happened to do well on this specific mission, both would become _permanent_ partners. Head Quarters may think of this idea to be marvelous and the two would most likely be the strongest team in the entire government but to 396 and 582, it might as well be filled with arguments and unauthorized fighting.

But those are the possibilities. Right now, all 396 and 582 had on their conscious was to protect Max from a 603, a former agent… and a former friend...


	4. Chapter 4 We Found Him

"God, someone help me…" Max pleaded as he rapped the wound on his shoulder with a piece of his shirt. He had taken cover in an abandon building near the FBI grounds thinking he could be safe around the highly protected location. _For now…_

He could hear the steps of the agents come and go. Sooner or later, he knew he would be discovered. But then who would he turn to. He thought all the people he knew would only get in the way… and be _killed_.

But what he didn't know that two specific friends were secret FBI assassins. And they were coming for him. To help him. To assist him though his time of death. And only the heavens know if his other known friends would provide more protection or just be set in danger.

Max sat in the isolated area… alone.

"Coordinated stated he'd be in here." said an unknown voice beyond the door.

The doors were kicked down and Max staied quiet thinking it was the assassin.

"Max! Max!" said another voice. He caught a quick glimpse at the perpetrators. _What?_ He revealed himself from the shadows.

It was 396 and 582. 582 saw the wound on his shoulder. "He's injured. We need a medic here now. Coordinates 602-599. Flesh wound to the shoulder." 582 shouted into a radio. "Medic reporting. Agent numbers and who is injured?" the radio crackled. "Agents 396 and 582. Injured subject: Maximilliano Loza." 396 answered into the radio.

Both could hear the panic and rush though the radio and the faint yells to hurry because Agents 396's and 582's request. "A medic will arrive momentarily." The radio crackled once more and went silent.

"Come Maximillion." said 582. "Who _are_ you?" he questioned. "The good guys," said 396. Max looked at them with a puzzled face.

"_Angela and Carlos_…" 396 muttered. Max looked at them in shock. _Can it be? Is it's really them?_ he thought.

"But we will always be advised as 582 and 396. We do not need the enemy to know our identities..." 582 quickly added and the threw a gun on the floor. "Take it." 582 added

"You'll _need_ it..."


	5. Chapter 5 Attacked

Max retrieved the gun. This gun would be the only thing separating him from life to death.

"Now then-" 582 was interrupted by an explosion, sending all of them against the wall, injuring them badly. Max gave out a scream of pain as the wound on his arm started bleeding even more.

"Medic team! We have been attacked! Explosion attack technique 153.2! Get here immediately and bring back-up!" 396 shouted into the radio. No reply. "IMMEDIATELY MEDIC TEAM!" He shouted louder.

"Medic team reporting. This is the medi-" the radio was shattered by a shadowy figure wearing a mask that covered his entire face. But 396 was positive it was 603.

"_No help now_." 603 said and laughed as he put a gun at 396's forehead. "Say good bye…"

A bullet was shot.

But not from 603's gun. It was from 582's gun. It was a direct hit right in the shoulder. Blood dripped from 603's wound as he put his hand over it. He dropped the gun. He ran in her direction, knocked her down, causing her to be unconscious, and ran straight to Max. His new weapon of choice: _A sword._

It was too late to try to stop him. The sword was swung and blood flew and stained the walls.

Instead of Max, it was 396 who had taken the damage. He was bleeding from the side of his chest. He just grabbed his custom made scimitar and toke a swing. _Miss._

603 barely dodged the attack by an inch. He tried to pass him to attack Max but, again, 396 got in the way, trying to slice him in half with his scimitar. 603 seemed to know all his movements and was able to dodge them just in time. _Dammit_ 396 thought over and over, every time he missed.

Both swords were in contact with each other forming an _X_. But in the end, 603 managed to knock 396 off his feet and ran straight for Max. _"Failure will not be tolerated!"_ he shouted when he knocked Max to the ground. He raised his sword to finish him off once and for all.

The sword was about to slice Max but…

It _stopped_ a couple of inches away from his neck. Now a gun was at 603's own neck and 582 was the wielder.

She was badly bleeding from her head and her left knee. She was outraged. "How _dare_ you…" she said, "_How dare you hurt 396?! How dare you try and kill my friend?!_" and knocked 603 to the ground. "You deserve nothing but _death_!" and aimed a gun at his forehead.

603 was slightly shocked at how strong she was but he staid quiet. She hit him on the side of the head with the gun. 603 was bleeding now. He looked at her with an evil glare. His feet knocked her down and the gun slid across the room, in Max's direction. She quickly got up and round-house kicked him.

It was hand-to-hand combat with the two now.


	6. Chapter 6 Max's Discovery

The fighting seemed to continue for some time now. Both of them were badly injured now.

603 fell to the ground again from another hit. As he quickly stood up, he hit 582 right in the stomach. 582 elbowed 603 in the neck. Then she threw a punch, but missed. She tried to do another kick, but 603 grabbed her leg, twisted it with great force and threw her across the room, next to 396.

396 saw how badly she was injured… For some reason, this seemed to anger him…_a lot_. He charged at 603 with his scimitar. 603 moved out of his way, but he got cut on his arm and began bleeding. 396 attacked again 603 barely dodged it but got a cut on his mask. 603 was exhausted and had almost no strength left to fight 396.

But he wouldn't retreat until Max was dead._ Failure will not be tolerated._

Instead of fighting 396, he ran to Max. 396 tripped him and he fell to the floor, inches away from Max. 396 kicked him and 603 turned around, now lying on his back. He put his foot on 603's stomach. "No help now." 396 said and laughed, just as 603 did.

"_Max_." Max looked at 396 in slight shock. It seem like everything was in control now, so why call him? "_Take a shot_," he said and pointed at 603's forehead. "Right in the head." He grinned evilly. "Let him _pay_ for what he has done to 582. Let him _pay_ for trying to _kill_ you. Get _revenge_."

"B-but," Max muttered. "What? Are you showing _mercy_ to the person who tried to do you _homicide_? The one who _badly injured one of your protectors_? The one who _brutally tried to kill you?_ Take the shot." 396 said as he was getting impatient.

396 gave Max an annoyed look and put handcuffs on 603. "You _finish_ him off. I need to check on 582." He said and walked to 582 to bandage her injuries made from the battle against 603.

Max looked at his gun, then at 603. He noticed something…_odd_. Through 603 slightly ripped mask… there was long hair. Very _feminine_. 603 was… a _female_. He removed her mask.

What he found out was very _shocking_. He stood still and dropped his gun. "_No…_"


	7. Chapter 7 What Happened

Max was in total and utter shock. He could not believe his eyes.

_This has to be a trick_ he thought.

_This can't be…_ he didn't want to finish…

"Remember me," _Rosario_ said as Max looked at her, still in utter shock.

His assassin… _his assassin was his friend_. Back in Middle School. They use to be _so close_. You could saw they were making a bond together. But it all _ended _that one day. Not so long ago.

Somewhere in their late high school years, Rosario was… _uneasy_ most of the year. Max always worried some day she was going to _snap_.

_She did._

Outside the school, Rosario was crying. Max was extremely worried. _Did I do something wrong?_ Max always thought. As soon as Max made contact with her shoulder, she _screamed_. Louder than any other scream Max had _ever_ heard.

She stormed out the room and ran away. _Far away_. She _never_ came back.

And that was the last time Max _ever _saw her.

Everyone went looking, even Max did.

But she was _no where to be found_ and the government stated that she was _dead_…

Max did not believe this. But he stayed quiet ever since that day. He _never_ seemed to smile. He _never_ laughed, _never_ cried,_ never_ sighed and he _never_ spoke to _anyone_. He _never _made eye contact. _Never_ did any physical contact. He practically didn't do _anything_ that involved any _emotion_ once so ever. He was _emotionless_.

But deep inside, Max was in _deep despair_. Everyday, the _sadness and grief stayed inside him_. Bottled up in his _dark black heart_. Outside, he was emotionless. But on the inside, he was _dying_.

_What had become of Rosario?_ he would always think of the question as it raced through his mind.

One day… For _one second_. He actually thought… Rosario was… _dead_.

He immediately started crying. The first emotion he had done _in years_.

Then he ran away from that point on.

_Then all this happened…_


	8. Chapter 8 Hug then Shoot

"_Rosario…_ I can't believe it. Everyone thought… Everyone thought you were _dead_…" Max muttered.

Rosario stayed quiet. Max kneeled down since she was handcuffed to the floor. "_What happened to you Rosario? Why did you leave?_" He whispered. Rosario looked at him.

Rosario was listening to every word Max was saying. And at the same time… she tried to unlock the handcuffs without anyone noticing. Her hand kept on moving until she heard a faint click. Max was still a little in shock thus completing unnoticed the click.

Max got closer. He was wondering why she wasn't talking. "Why did you leave Rosario…?" Max was serious this time.

"_I couldn't take it anymore_…" she said.

She rapped her arms around him. Max was in shock again. She was… _hugging_ him. Max had never had a hug in years. He almost forgot how it felt like… But before he could think about it, his arms were _rapped around her_ as well and they both stood up still together. He was distracted by the calm and comforting hug, he had forgotten all about what she was trying to do to him. _Trying to kill him_. He felt good for the first in years.

But then he felt something _cold_ touch his back.

_Bang_…

A bullet was fired… _at Max_. A direct hit at close range…

396 and 582 just watched as Max fell to the ground _in a small puddle of his own blood_ as Rosario escaped without showing her identity to 396 or 582.

Both went running towards Max despite their own injuries. They were looking down at him. "How could I have just left him alone with 603…? It's my fault… My anger got the best of me…" 396 muttered as he looked at Max. "It's _not_ your fault…" 582 whispered. She went down to her knees and put her hand on his back.

"_Oh God Danna_!" 582 said in shock. "_What_?!" 396 exclaimed. "_He's still alive_!" Both were in shock.

All of a sudden, 582 started coughing. She started coughing out _blood_. She got dizzy and passed out right next to Max. The last thing she saw was 396 hovering over her shouting out "_Are you okay_?!"

He grabbed 582 radio. "Medic team…" no answer. "Medic team…" he said again. He wondered why they hadn't come and why they didn't respond.

He looked out the hole in the wall cause by the explosion and was surprised of what he saw.

All of the Medic Team… was _slaughtered brutally_… Along with some other agents…

Blood was _everywhere_… There were _no signs of survivors_…


	9. Chapter 9 There's Hope

396 moved a dial on the radio. "Anyone out there? We need Medical assistance and transportation. Coordinates 602-599. We are seriously injured. One has been shot. Is any out there?" 396 waited a few seconds.

"This is the _SWAT team_ answering you call. We are on our way with a Medic Team. Please stay in your location, we will be there momentarily."

396 hoped they would make it in time and they still needed some type of transportation that won't harm Max or 582 too badly. Then the radio responded again.

"This is a _Military Helicopter Pilot._ I have received you call. I can supply transportation without causing any more damage to the injured."

Another sign of _hope_. And moments later the SWAT team arrived with a Medic.

"Hello." said the leader. "Sup." 396 answered and looked at him very closely. "_Angel?_ Is that you?" "How did you-… _Carlos? Espinas?_ It's been forever. You work for the FBI now?" Angel said "Yeah… We're pretty beat up. Without you, we could have _died_. Thanks for your help." 396 said. "No problem."

396 saw Angel's team careful bandage up Max and 582. Giving them all types of medication and pain relievers. But both we're still unstable. Any false move and the both could be gone.

"So any idea on how you're gonna get them to a hospital?" Angel asked. Then they heard a helicopter.

"_I'm their ride soldier_," said a female wearing a helmet. As soon as she removed her helmet, both knew who they were talking to. "_Carlos?_ What the hell are you doing here?" she asked. "_Yeah_, that's Gisselle all right. Well, Angela and Max… we got attacked and they need a hospital." 396 said. "Good Lord. Of course I'll take you there. I don't want my friends to die today." Gisselle said.

She looked at Max being lifted to the helicopter. She noticed quickly that someone shot him. 396 went to 582 and so did Gisselle. "What _h-happened_…?" Gisselle asked as she saw 582's condition. "We were attacked. She went _head on_ with the attacker… to _protect_ me and Max" 396 answered sadly as he lifted 582 off the ground.

"Come on then…" 396 said, "They need to go to the hospital." He gently walked to the helicopter with 582 in his arms. Now they were in the helicopter and on their way to the hospital. And the whole way through, 396 never left 582 or Max's side in the helicopter.

"Looks like our_ friends_ joined our little trip," Gisselle said when she realized Angel and his SWAT team was following them from below.

396 smiled.

There really was hope for them. And their friends were there with him…_with us._

Except one… _Rosario_…


	10. Chapter 10 Thank You Lord

They were finally at the hospital's location.

Angel's SWAT team carefully lifted Max from the helicopter to the hospital. They offered to take 582 as well but 396 preferred to carry her there himself.

Max and 582 were in separate rooms. Max was undergoing x-rays for ways to _remove_ the bullet while 582 was treated for _severely _broken bones. 396 did not want to be treated.

After _hours_ out waiting, they were finally able to check on them. _One at a time_. Angel went into Max's room and Gisselle and 582 debated to see who would go to 582's room. In the end, _396 won_.

He walked into the cold room and saw 582 in bandages on a bed. The nurse reminded 396 to make sure that she is resting and left the room. Leaving 582 and 396 all alone. 396 saw how _bad_ her injuries were now…

And he realized this all happened because of him. _God, why couldn't I have taken 603 on my own…?_ _Then she wouldn't have to be like this right now…_ 396 thought. She was now stable but he was worried that any wrong move could put her on the brink of death. He walked towards her bed, went down on his knees and prayed that she would make it. Then he silently cursed at himself for causing her to be in such a bad condition…

Before he knew it, he had _tears _in his eyes. He whimpered. He got up and looked at 582. He got _closer_ to her face and sighed. He face turned _red_. It looked like he had gotten to close. Just when he thought about moving away, _he leaned in closer toward her._

Then he realized _his lips were pressed against hers._ He closed his eyes and separated but still hovering over 582 slightly. _But she awakened_. She saw 396 and realized what he had done. She turned red, just like him. "_Danna…_" she whispered. 396 opened his eyes and realized she was awake.

But before he could run, 582 _rapped her arms around him_ and rested her head on his chest. A moment later she looked up and _pressed her lips with his_. His tears were now gone. 396 turned _red with a blush around his face_ and he was slightly shocked that _she actually kissed him_. But _he kissed her back_ and she turned red with a blush as well. Every moment was very special because this _never ever_ happened before. _Ever_. And both _never thought it would._

396 rapped his arms around 582. She was actually a little shocked. This would actually be _the first time he hugged her_ and she enjoyed every moment of this time they had together. They separated and gave each other just one last hug before 396 laid her down on her bed. He gently covered her with a warm blanket. 582 waved good-bye before she drifted to sleep. She was actually _happy_ for once in her life.

396 waved back and took one last good look of her by the doorway. Then put two fingers on his lips to check if what they just did really happened. _This all seems too good to be true..._ 396 thought, _but yeah… It really happened._

He smiled as he closed the door quietly and whispered to himself, "_Thank you Lord…_"


	11. What About Max and Rosario?

That night, everyone went into a hotel to spend the night in. All _except 396_. He stayed at the hospital wondering if both Max and 582 were to live. There could be a slight chance that only _one_ could leave this hospital alive… or maybe _none at all…_

396 didn't want to thing about that. So he thought about what had happened a couple of hours before. Between _him and 582_. But he realized something very important…_ What if she didn't make it?_

"UGH!" 396 tried to get everything out of his mind. He didn't want to think about it anymore. He didn't want to think of the possibility of _losing his friends._ So he just sat down and thought about… nothing really. Next thing he knew, he was half-asleep in the chair.

But he _swore_ he just heard footsteps.

Rosario was in the hospital. She quickly checked if any one was around. She put on her mask and went pass a hallway and spotted 396 on the chair. She moved away from him very quickly but quietly.

She seemed to be passing hallways for hours now. She snuck into the head office and found a list of patients.

Maximilliano Loza

Injury: Bullet wound to the back

Condition: Stable/uncertain

Room: 497

She went down many halls.

800, 700, 600, 500, 400…

She continued walking only to stop at a door labeled 497. She quietly opened the door. She saw his peaceful face. She had never seen him like this before. She only had about 50 seconds so she walked closer to him and pulled something out off the robe she had.

_A red rose._

She reached for Max's hand and _placed it on the palm._

She moved closer to his ear and whispered, "_Forgive me Max…_" she gave him a _slight kiss on his check_ and left as quickly as she came.


End file.
